


黑超梦

by smallboot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallboot/pseuds/smallboot
Summary: V要和强尼一起拍一个黄色黑超梦
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 15





	黑超梦

**Author's Note:**

> 又名这个超梦到底是黑色还是黄色的？  
> 是女V  
> 顺便一提，本篇的强尼银手会根据剧情（删掉）根据情况适当获得物理碰撞体积

“V，告诉我你是怎么想的。”强尼坐在沙发上，将手臂环起，又把腿放在茶几上。他一向都是这副德行，是个不可一世的混账。

她在强尼身旁坐下，端详着眼前的数字幽灵体。从她的角度看强尼还算不错，只是光线有些昏暗，不能完美的展现强尼的帅脸。她起身调整百叶窗帘，返回自己原来的位置，身体向后倒了些，微微偏了偏头，又用手比做框，透过框观察强尼。

“强尼，你再后退一点，根据我的估计，那个地方拍出来是最好的。”

“结果我刚刚说什么你都没有听。你到底是怎么想的！V！告诉我！”强尼没有听从V的指示，反而坐得离她更近了。他把手搭在嘴边做喇叭状，对着V的耳朵大声喊。

“嗯？自我介绍那种东西不是留到明天正式拍摄的时候说吗？虽然我觉得很没有必要，没想到你是这样传统的人，不过如果你想要的话我也会考虑加上的。”V想向后蹭一点，但在挪动屁股前就被强尼捧住了脸。

“我最后问你一次，你为什么想要接下这个活？”强尼的金属手把V的脸捏得生疼，她拍开强尼的手，搓了搓脸颊，说：“首先，是这样的，我觉得你不会介意的。强尼•银手，夜之城的摇滚传奇，背着前女友搞了三个女人，应该不会拒绝再在自己的超长头衔里面，加上地下超梦艳星的名誉的。”

“我确实不会，但是你……”强尼稍微低下头，把眼镜拉下来了一点，透过空隙看向V。

“我？我的想法很简单，老板很友好，整个拍摄过程都由我掌控，没有一天哔哔赖赖的导演，过程中也没有人受到伤害，到时候一手交钱一手交货，这不很好嘛！再说，我相信，这部超梦流入地下后，一定会给那些狗屁娱乐公司不小的打击，简直就是色情电影界的火烧荒坂塔，你想，强尼•银手又回来了，就在地下超梦市场！”

强尼用手掌根轻轻拍了拍额头，说：“别给自己脸上贴金了，听你说大话我都要恶心吐了。你瞒不了我的，V，你还是说实话吧。”

“我想要一台雷菲尔德湖女剑，搭载了超猛超酷的火力系统，水陆两栖，转弯性能还得到了很大的提升。强尼，求求你帮帮忙吧。你之前不是说不想附身到雇佣兵身上，想换成模特或者园丁吗？黃色超梦演员虽然不是模特，但也很接近了。”V努力装出真诚的样子。

“收起你的舔狗姿态明天再用吧，哎哟，再看你一眼我眼睛都要瞎掉。”

“懂了，你答应了。”V又开始变换角度打量起强尼•银手来。

桌上还留着一份晚餐，是V叫的酒店外送服务。她从来没有在超梦镜头下搞过人，虽然现场没有其他人，也没有聚光灯或者超长的摄像头。一部分的她很紧张，在拖延着让她干点别的事，比如再点一份晚餐，好歹是她自己掏的钱定的高级酒店，总之能拖多久是多久，她还可以去洗个澡。另一部分的她，已经尖叫了很久了，她觉得自己在干什么不得了的大事，她的血液在沸腾，不亚于参加了一场恶土的死亡摩托车竞赛，之后还在合成玉米地里和亚军乱摸。

强尼•银手坐在窗台上，鞋跟不停地点着墙面。他的背后是夜之城，但是他并没有心情欣赏眼前的景色。他只想让V快点把事情搞完。V的紧张和兴奋同样地影响着他，这种莫名其妙涌上来的情绪让他有了一种磕多了的错觉。

“喂，V，快点开始吧，搞完就可以歇了。”他必须得做些什么。

V走了过来。他很想说点什么夸奖她的话，比如你今天晚上真好看，谢谢你抽空换了件漂亮衣服，从我的角度可以看见你美丽的沟。但是V根本就没有看他，先是在他面前蹲下，扒开他的腿，然后一只手按住了他的大腿根。他抬起头观察起了高级酒店的灯光，像一层温柔的轻纱，比很多会所那种闪瞎眼的灯球有气氛多了，也许V选对了地方，但是周围太安静了。

V拉下了他的皮裤拉链。周围种种都在表明：今天他是被搞的那个。她隔着内裤抚摸着强尼的阴茎。

“操，你不是死了成数据体了吗？为什么还会穿内裤？”V抬起头，眼中充满了困惑。强尼有的时候很欣赏V的这种探求精神，但是现在很明显，不是该她满足自己求知欲的时候。

“你怎么不问我为什么还会有屌？条子都没你问题多。”强尼说到，一边身体力行地脱掉底裤，展示问题的答案。

“还不赖嘛。”V随口说到。她站起来坐在强尼身边，握住强尼还没进入状态的屌。她轻轻转动手掌，超梦会录下她的所有感觉，也许还有强尼的反应。

强尼的老二还是没有勃起。她觉得自己在搓一个死东西。她抬起头看强尼，强尼也在看她。

“闭嘴，”强尼抢先一步说到，“数据体不会阳痿。”

“我相信你。”别的事不一定，在这件事情上，她也只能相信强尼•银手，不然她还能怎么办，提上强尼的裤头，左转去洗个手，然后假装什么没有发生过？她俯下身子给银手口交。

强尼银手是个传统的摇滚小子，很多人嗦过他的屌。这次却不一样，他头一次感到不安。他把手放在V的头发上，开始回忆起自己这段时间有没有勃起过。好像是没有，但是这个可以解释。你看，他和V的口味完全不同，沾不上边。能够引发V的大脑分泌荷尔蒙的人，他完全提不起兴趣；他喜欢的型呢，V只会和她们保持一般的友好关系。所以这不一定是他的问题。

V不知道自己的口活怎么样，她和前任分手的时候没有探讨过这个问题。反正强尼没有太大反应，relic也突然发了疯一样的狂闪，搞得她的脑仁哐哐撞着头盖骨。没有办法，她拧了一下强尼银手的大腿，无声地警告他，希望他管理一下自己的情感波动。效果很好，今天第一次她听见了强尼的呻吟，准确来说，是强尼的惨叫。强尼拽住她的头发，把她的脑袋扯了起来。强尼的脸上没有表情。她有些心虚，想要表达自己的歉意，真的很对不起，他们也许不该拍这个片子，她努力地调整自己的表情，眨眨眼睛什么的，少见地卖弄了一下自己的风情，希望这样能够给强尼的心带来一些安慰。这时强尼软弱的屌突然有了反应，relic的波动也停止了。

原来老哥你好这一口。V没有说话，只是把手盖在强尼的大腿上，又对着他傻笑了一下。 

强尼把V按回了他的老二上。他头一次唾弃起自己的性欲。他大腿上残余的疼痛，甚至让他怀疑起V的指甲是佣兵界的新武器，毕竟那玩意儿尖锐得简直是一种小型螳螂刀。在突然的刺痛之下，他拽起V的头发几乎可以说是一种条件反射，就像是人摸了火会缩手一样。但是千不该万不该，他不该这个时候看V一眼。以前他都把V当做……自己。他的注意力往往放在V身边的东西上，他感受V的感受，这就导致他很少抛开这些，像个外人一样关注V。V和他的爱好就像是缺了角的圆和缺了圆的角，完全不是一回事，但竟然可以拼起来。和V对上线发生在一瞬间，他自己都不能保证到底是什么打动了他。也许是V的眼睛，也许是其他的东西，他不知道——  
在他射精前V停了下来，用手帮他搞了出来。V用干净的手抱住强尼，靠在他的肩上，顺便用强尼的武侍乐队文化背心擦了擦手。

强尼也抱住她。“数据体冷知识，”强尼小声地说，“我不能洗我的背心。”

“你他妈怎么不早点说！”V叫了出来。她的脑海里浮现出强尼•银手平时的样子。试想一下，他突然闪现到一个很重要的场合，黑色背心上保留着白色的精斑，还冲着她挤眉弄眼。这样的东西，会像个鬼一样永远伴随她，永远！她一边想把强尼推开寻找一些补救措施，一边在心里又一次问候荒坂公司和强尼•银手全家。

强尼按住了躁动不安的V。“我刚才在逗狗，”强尼说，“V，你是狗吗？”

“别瞎哔哔了，快继续吧。”V试图转移话题，掩盖她起伏不停的情绪。

强尼搂住V的腰，将手臂垫在她的双腿下，把她抱到床上。V伸手解开鞋带，把鞋踢得老远。她扯着强尼的狗牌，胡乱地亲吻他。链子勒住了强尼的后颈，他不得不凑得更近，直到物理意义上的和V贴在一起。他不得不掰开了V紧拽着狗牌的手，免除了自己在床上被勒死的厄运。

V躺在床上，拉了拉强尼的背心。他跪在床上，拽掉了上衣，裸露出上半身。V解开上衣扣子，勾着强尼的手指，放到自己的胸上。不出她所料，这个男的很擅长解女人的内衣扣子。虽然不是才知道这件事，V还是轻轻拍了拍强尼的脸，问他2077年的罩子解起来和五十年前有什么区别。

“我不知道你在吃哪门子飞醋。”强尼没有回答她的问题。他把铁手放在V的乳房上。冰冷的触感激得V想后缩。他的指腹在她的乳头上轻轻打圈，他俯下身，亲吻她的另一侧乳房。她用脚蹭着他的小腿。强尼握住她的脚踝，压回床上。

强尼的手转到她的身侧，沿着她的腰向下，伸进她的裤子里。她轻轻拢住大腿，夹住了强尼的手。

“超梦还在录，表现好一点。”V在强尼的耳边说到。

“我不表现还是有人看。”强尼说到。他摸到V已经湿得差不多了，但是他依然认真为女伴指交，因为强尼•银手一贯只提供最好的。

他的手指抚摸着V阴部湿润温暖的软肉。不需要看女伴的表情，也不需要观察女伴的反应，他就知道对方到底爽不爽。现在，他有些明白了为什么有人愿意连接神经系统打炮了。

V的手肘撑在床上，她坐了起来，用命令的语气要求强尼躺在床上。强尼一开始就接受了这个事实，侧到身后整理了一下枕头，舒舒服服的躺倒了V花钱租来的大床上。他以前一直觉得这种地方不方便，主要是贵得要死，他挣的那点叫花子钱一个月也挥霍不起几次。没想到现在还能体验一下，真该自己出力的时候还是躺下就行。

V坐在他的身上，一只手放在他的小腹上，另一只手撑在床上，为了防止她失去平衡，强尼扶着她的腰。

V像吃错药一样在他的身上乱扭。

“慢一点，V。”强尼收紧了手。

“你连这点运动量都承受不住吗？”V的声线里面带上了更多的喘气声。

“不要这么心急。”还有一句话他没说出来，再随着V胡乱折腾，他很快就得射出来。而且强尼不想再解释一遍，自己没有任何健康问题这件事。

V确实有些紧张。强尼看起来什么事都没有，她却时不时的想起自己在拍超梦，就像是有人在看着她。

确实有人不介意向别人展示自己的生活，但是现在V怀疑起自己来，也许她天生就不适合成为一个天王巨星，只擅长当个兢兢业业任劳任怨的雇佣兵什么的。

强尼握住她的手，说：“放轻松点，V。”他是V认识的最擅长展现自己的人之一。她摩挲着强尼的掌纹，真奇怪，他们从前也有过这样的接触吗？她总是以为自己是冷静的那一个，毕竟炸荒坂大楼的人是强尼•银手，世界上还有几个能够做出这种疯事。但是很多时候，她能感觉到，是强尼在引导着她，这次也不例外。她深深地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，试图享受这一次性爱。

周围的空气在逐渐地升温，又在逐渐地凝固成一团。她用指尖在强尼的小腹上划圈，后来她开始写V，写自己的名字。

强尼没有阻拦她做这些小动作，只是掐她的腰掐得更重了。她甚至觉得那个该死的铁手能留下点红印。作为相应的报复，她扭得更快了些，直到高潮来临的那一刻。他们到达顶峰的时间相差无几，倒也算不上巧合，只是因为relic把他们连在了一起。

V躺在放满热水的大浴缸里，舒舒服服的泡澡。她不知道强尼在干什么，也许在和她的荷尔蒙做斗争。就在刚才，她一边用香槟杯喝啤酒，一边粗略地确认了一遍超梦录像。

她取下超梦头环后，看见强尼蹲在一旁，用手扒拉着热水。她把酒杯放在一旁，划到了强尼身边。

强尼又穿回了他那身行头。看见V过来后，他十分精准地浇了V一脸水，V生气地想要报复回去，很快就意识到这个傻屌是意识体。

“所以，我们的大作怎么样？”强尼问。

“还可以，”她叹了口气，“我又不想把这个录像卖出去了。”

强尼又向她泼水，但这样的伎俩糊弄不到她第二次。作为一个叱咤街头的优秀佣兵，她侧过身子，很容易躲了过去。

“你不想要你的雷菲尔德湖女剑了？能够在水里开，还能变出超酷炮塔的那种哦。”强尼说。

V摇了摇头，说：“暂时不要了，还是自己攒钱吧。那个录像我要自己留着。”

“哇，然后想起来就拿出来看看，对着超梦自慰？”

“我喜欢。”她伸出手对强尼比了个中指。

强尼回了她两个。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个可怜的ED文盲在绝望中写下的东西，呜呜  
> 谢谢重夜女士，这篇文献给重夜女士  
> 也谢谢您的观看


End file.
